1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are being developed which move a head for ejecting ink to perform printing. Among such printers, for example, there is a printer which can eject a white ink to form a background image and can eject a color ink to form a color image (see, JP-A-2010-5878).
Among printing regions, there are a region (a background image pre-printing region) where the background image is firstly formed and then the color image is formed, and a region (a background image post-printing region) where the color image is firstly formed and then the background image is formed. In that case, it is desirable to perform the printing so as to suitably switch over the printing of the background image pre-printing region and the printing of the background image post-printing.